luckandlogicfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashley (TCG)
For this character as she appears in the anime, see Ashley Bradbury. ]] Ashley (アシュリー Ashurī), full name Ashley Bradbury (アシュリー・ブラッドベリ Ashurī Buraddoberi), is a logicalist associated with the color green and the Reverie attribute. Her covenanters include Jade, Enki, Luca, Sugar, Astraea, and Sherry. Ashley cards specialize in efficient usage of cards in the stock zone. Many of her cards have unusual stock costs, including Logic Drive abilities that don't cost ③ and members that cost 1 to mobilize. __TOC__ Description 読書と空想大好きな少女。 は想像と違ったが明日を夢見て頑張る! A girl who loves reading and daydreaming. Trance is different than she imagined, but she'll dream of tomorrow and work hard! List of Ashley members My Logicalist *Ashley Bradbury (My Logicalist) Monolium Level 1 *Animal Handler for a Day, Ashley (Logicalist) *Daydreaming Maiden, Ashley (Logicalist) *Differing Ideals, Ashley (Tranceunion) *Hectic Battle Situation, Ashley (Logicalist) *Indulging in Reading, Ashley (Logicalist) *Sleepy Eyed, Ashley (Logicalist) Level 2 *Cautious and Careful, Ashley (Tranceunion) *Full-Power Discharge, Ashley (Tranceunion) *Exploring the Ocean Floor, Ashley (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Driving Them Away, Ashley (Tranceunion) *Hammer of Punishment, Ashley (Tranceunion) *Solid Armor, Ashley (Tranceunion) *Sparkling Jelly, Ashley (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Complete Devotion, Ashley (Tranceunion) *Mischievous Tentacles, Ashley (Tranceunion) *Reserved Fighting, Ashley (Tranceunion) Disfia Level 1 *Library of Heaps, Ashley (Logicalist) *Surprised and Bewildered, Ashley (Logicalist) *Sweet Letter, Ashley (Logicalist) Level 2 *As Strong as Can Be, Ashley (Tranceunion) *Elegant Oversized Sleeves, Ashley (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Ogre's Arm, Ashley (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Graceful Fascination, Ashley (Tranceunion) *Hundred Demons Invitation, Ashley (Tranceunion) *Spirits Grand March, Ashley (Tranceunion) Disfia / Septpia Level 1 *Rising Expectations, Ashley (Logicalist) Level 2 *Midsummer Dream, Ashley (Tranceunion) Tetra-Heaven Level 2 *Stella Cluster, Ashley (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Lion's Twinkle, Ashley (Tranceunion) *Steady Support, Ashley (Tranceunion) Tetra-Heaven / Septpia Level 1 *Hard Work, Ashley (Logicalist) Level 4 *Overflowing Smile, Ashley (Tranceunion) Tritomy Level 1 *Immersed in the Spectacle, Ashley (Logicalist) *Left Over Energy, Ashley (Logicalist) *Second Hand Book Fair, Ashley (Logicalist) *Talk to the Winds, Ashley (Logicalist) Level 2 *Dissonance, Ashley (Tranceunion) *End of Musical Performance, Ashley (Tranceunion) *Mode Change, Ashley (Tranceunion) *Rainbow Melody, Ashley (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Bit Storm, Ashley (Tranceunion) *Harmony Voice, Ashley (Tranceunion) *Night Sky Recital, Ashley (Tranceunion) *The Very Best Move, Ashley (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Barrier Bit, Ashley (Tranceunion) *Excellent Symphony, Ashley (Tranceunion) *Heart Full of Resistance, Ashley (Tranceunion) *Sparkle Round, Ashley (Tranceunion) *Tri-Concentrate, Ashley (Tranceunion) Tritomy / Septpia Level 3 *Memorial Rhapsody, Ashley (Tranceunion) Ashley support cards Members Level 1 *Astraea of the Star Ocean (Foreigner) *Beautiful Courtesan, Enki (Foreigner) *Captivating Sensuality, Enki (Foreigner) *Dome Recital, Sugar (Foreigner) *Goddess of Glittering Stars, Astraea (Foreigner) *Hard Work, Ashley (Logicalist) *Hectic Battle Situation, Ashley (Logicalist) *Immersed in the Spectacle, Ashley (Logicalist) *Instruction of the Light Sword, Luca (Foreigner) *Library of Heaps, Ashley (Logicalist) *Presence of Mind, Jade (Foreigner) *Rising Expectations, Ashley (Logicalist) *Sherry of the Foam (Foreigner) *Surprised and Bewildered, Ashley (Logicalist) *Sweet Letter, Ashley (Logicalist) *Sword of Order, Luca (Foreigner) *Talk to the Winds, Ashley (Logicalist) *Winning over Hearts, Sugar (Foreigner) Level 2 *As Strong as Can Be, Ashley (Tranceunion) *Dissonance, Ashley (Tranceunion) *Elegant Oversized Sleeves, Ashley (Tranceunion) *Exploring the Ocean Floor, Ashley (Tranceunion) *Full-Power Discharge, Ashley (Tranceunion) *Stella Cluster, Ashley (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Hammer of Punishment, Ashley (Tranceunion) *Lion's Twinkle, Ashley (Tranceunion) *Memorial Rhapsody, Ashley (Tranceunion) *Night Sky Recital, Ashley (Tranceunion) *Sparkling Jelly, Ashley (Tranceunion) *Steady Support, Ashley (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Graceful Fascination, Ashley (Tranceunion) *Heart Full of Resistance, Ashley (Tranceunion) *Spirits Grand March, Ashley (Tranceunion) Paradox *Sancto Clearly Gallery Ashley (Art Design).png|Art Design Category:Ashley